


How Do You Mute This Chat?

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Bang Chan-centric, Don't Like Don't Read, Dramedy, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	How Do You Mute This Chat?

**11:20 AM**

**FreckledAngel:** Changbiniiieeee

 **Darkbin:** What is it lixie?

 **FreckledAngel:** Can we meet after school?

 **FreckledAngel:** For like a date or something

 **Darkbin:** Sure thing

 **Darkbin:** I'm just to have to see if I have the time

 **Darkbin:** If I do then sure thing


End file.
